In existing offline retail store e-commerce web sites, a customer does not typically have flexibility to share their cart with family, friends, or others having similar needs. Currently, in both offline and online modes, a customer can typically only show or share a payment receipt containing purchased items information to others.
Even after having a payment receipt, other customers who also need the same set of items have to either visit a retail store or login online to pick products from shelves or from an online catalogue for shopping. Just sharing a payment receipt with others is not always helpful to other customers in shopping. To make it worse, most customers do not like to share lists with friends or at least with larger groups due to privacy concerns.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide customers an effective way to share shopping carts and/or lists. There is a further need for a method of generating shopping lists and carts for online shopping that can be shared among persons with similar shopping needs.